


♡ zoek je eigen dak ♡

by AstroAmy



Category: Walibi - Fandom, Walibi Holland Mascots
Genre: Bisexual Character, Boyfriends, Gay Panic, M/M, The SkunX, W.A.B
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAmy/pseuds/AstroAmy
Summary: Haaz is dolgelukkig met Fibi wanneer ze het onverwachts ineens uit maakt. Het kost hem veel moeite om er weer boven op te komen en het lukt hem niet alleen. Soms vind je hulp op de meest rare plekken. Een dak bijvoorbeeld.
Relationships: Haaz/Squad





	1. ♥ het is uit ♥

Na al die maanden proberen om een koppel met Fibi te worden had hij haar eindelijk, nog nooit voelde opstaan zo goed.

Elke dag was als een droom voor hem.

Helaas hebben dromen minpunten, uiteindelijk word je wakker.

Het bleek dat Fibi lang niet zo tevreden was als Haaz, niet zozeer ongelukkig, maar ze zag de relatie op lange termijn nergens heen gaan.

De zangeres had besloten dat vrienden blijven de betere optie was voor meerdere redenen.

Ze was er aardig professioneel over, de nimf kwam altijd opdagen bij de repetities van W.A.B en sprak de bassist aan op een normale manier.

Maar Haaz was hier nog niet klaar voor.

Natuurlijk respecteerde hij haar keuze, dat was het minste wat hij kon doen na haar min of meer tegen haar zin vast te houden.

Maar dat betekende niet dat het makkelijk was.

Op dagen wanneer de groep niks had afgesproken bleef hij vaak in bed liggen.

Haaz was ook aardig wat afgevallen.

Iedereen merkte dat het slecht met hem ging, vooral zijn ouders.

Gelukkig nam niemand het Fibi kwalijk, daar was Haaz blij mee.

**Walibi** : “Weet je zeker dat je niks nodig hebt?”

**Haaz** : “Het gaat prima… kunnen we nu doorgaan?”

**Walibi** : “Nee, je moet echt even gaan zitten. Ik kan door je vacht heen zien dat je bleek bent.”

**Haaz** : “Laat me met rust man!”

De cheeta wist heus wel dat Walibi het goed bedoelde maar hij was gewoon geïrriteerd.

**Walibi** : “Goed dan...”

De gitarist zuchtte en gaf Haaz wat meer ruimte.

Walibi begreep zijn vriend wel dus hij nam het hem niet kwalijk.

Haaz ademde diep in, hij voelde zich erger dan normaal.

Dit kon natuurlijk komen door het zien van Fibi, ze had vandaag haar haar anders gedaan en het stond haar goed.

Staren was waarschijnlijk ongepast, ex of niet.

Misschien was het een beter idee om even een luchtje te scheppen.

Een eindje verderop zag hij Zenko staan, Haaz kon het hem even laten weten.

**Haaz** : “Hey, ik ben zo terug. Oké?”

**Zenko** : “Waar ga je heen?”

**Haaz** : “Buiten, niks bijzonders.”

**Zenko** : “Is goed.”

Haaz voelde zich misselijk.

Het was niks nieuws dat sommige dagen moeilijker waren dan andere maar dit was wel heel erg extreem.

Hij moest zich tegen een muur plaatsen om zijn balans niet te verliezen.

Dit kon niet zo doorgaan, hij zal hoe dan ook over Fibi heenkomen.

Maar dat was makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan.


	2. ♥ onverwachts gezelschap ♥

Voor de verandering had Haaz besloten om eens naar buiten te gaan zonder een echte reden te hebben. 

Het was vrij laat en hij was pas een paar minuten aan het lopen. 

Hij moest echt weer een keer eerder opstaan.

Er hing een rustige sfeer in de stad. 

Veel mensen waren aan het eten rond deze tijd dus erg druk was het niet.

Haaz liep door de straat en keek naar de lucht, de zonsondergang hielp enorm met zijn stress.

Misschien was het een goed idee om het van een hoger punt te bekijken, aangezien het toch zo’n positief effect had.

Er was een dak verderop, niet angstaanjagend hoog maar wel moet een goed uitzicht, hopelijk.

Maar hoe kon Haaz het beste daarboven komen?

Hij was aardig goed in freerunnen dus opzich zou het geen probleem moeten zijn.

Van een vuilnisbak naar een stenen muur, via een brandladder, over een balkon.

Het kostte niet veel moeite om niet gezien te worden puur omdat hij zo snel ging.

Al haalde Haaz de volgende sprong..

Ja, gelukt!

Hij ging rechtop staan en keek over de rand van de flat.

Eigenlijk kon je het nauwelijks een flat noemen, zo hoog was het niet.

Na eens goed gekeken te hebben merkte Haaz op dat het een stuk naar beneden ging.

Er lagen wat spullen dus hij was zeker niet de enige die de bijna verbogen locatie had opgemerkt.

Tenzij je direct over de rand keek, maar aan de conditie van de rest van het dak te zien leek het hem sterk dat iemand zou checken.

Haaz moest toegeven dat het een slim idee was om hier een plekje te maken, helemaal omdat het uitzicht nog steeds prachtig was.

De cheeta besloot om een kijkje te nemen en sprong er naartoe.

Het was best leuk ingericht.

Er stonden meerdere zitzakken en er waren een paar kratten gebruikt als tafeltjes.

Hoe iemand al deze spullen op een dak had gekregen was een ander verhaal.

Haaz gaf één van de zitzakken een tik met z’n voet.

Erg schoon was het hangplekje nou weer niet, jammer.

Er zaten allemaal vlekken op de zitzak, zelfs een paar tekeningen die eruit zagen alsof ze met stift waren getekend door een 6 jarige.

Wat moest het überhaupt voorstellen?

Een misvormde boom?

Haaz had geen idee.

En wat stond daar naast?

Het deed hem een beetje denken aan...

Na met geknepen ogen naar het logo te kijken zuchtte Haaz geïrriteerd.

Natuurlijk was het SkunX terrein.

Hij nam gelijk alles terug.

Het was een achterlijk idee om hier een hangplek te maken en het was vreselijk ingericht.

Haaz bedacht dat hij maar beter kon gaan, je weet maar nooit.

**Squad** : “Je hebt hier niks te zoeken haarbal.”

Te laat.

Echt weer Haaz zijn geluk.

**Haaz** : “Ik was al van plan om te gaan.”

Er viel heel even een stilte.

Haaz begon naar de rand waar hij van af was gesprongen te lopen zodat hij terug naar boven kon gaan.

**Squad** : “Ik dacht al dat je ineens depressief was geworden maar hoge gebouwen opzoeken is wel heel duister, denk je niet?”

**Haaz** : “Wat voor klote opmerking is dat nou weer?”

**Squad** : “Een serieuze! Ik vind het eigenlijk wel zielig hoe je erbij loopt, en dat door een plank als Fibi.”

Haaz moest zich beheersen om Squad geen klap te verkopen.

Hij had zo'n slaanbaar gezicht.

**Haaz** : “Ten eerste is Fibi geen plank, ten tweede ben ik niet zielig.”

**Squad** : “Persoonlijk vind ik het best triest wanneer iemand zich opsluit op de wc en dan hysterisch begint te huilen, maarja ik kan het mis hebben.”

**Haaz** : “Zeker weten.”

**Squad** : “Maar hoe lang gaat dit gedoe nog duren? Jullie spelen tegenwoordig nog slechter en ik krijg er hoofdpijn van.”

**Haaz** : “Het is gewoon niet makkelijk, maar dat zijn jouw zaken niet.”

**Squad** : “Misschien maak jij het gewoon te moeilijk.”

**Haaz** : “Tuurlijk.”

Hij rolde zijn ogen.

Natuurlijk wist Squad het weer beter, zoals gewoonlijk.

**Squad** : “Zoek gewoon een ander wijf, krijg met haar, wrijf het er bij Fibi in, simpel.”

**Haaz** : “En wat nou als het haar niks boeit cupido?”

**Squad** : “Dan heb je nog steeds die ander? Of je krijgt Fibi terug of je houd die nieuwe, het is een win win situatie. Je bent bijzonder traag vandaag.”

**Haaz** : “Relatieadvies van jou aannemen is het laatste wat ik zou moeten doen.”

**Squad** : “Zeg wat je wilt maar ik jank tenminste niet om hoeren.”

**Haaz** : “Fibi is geen hoer!”

**Squad** : “Maar je ontkent het jank gedeelte niet.”

**Haaz** : “Ik had 10 minuten geleden al weg moeten zijn...”

Haaz sprong naar boven, de conversatie had lang genoeg geduurd.

**Squad** : “Kom voorlopig ook niet terug, dit is privé terrein!”

De cheeta verliet het gebied met een boos gezicht.

Wat een rot idee zeg.

De kans dat hij er meerdere mensen mee kon kwetsen was enorm.

Geen wonder dat Squad het bedacht had, echt iets voor hem.


	3. ♥ beter advies ♥

**Moeder** : “Je gaat ineens wel heel vaak wandelen.”

**Haaz** : “Is daar iets mis mee?”

**Moeder** : “Nee, ik vroeg me alleen af waarom.”

**Haaz** : “Rustgevend?”

**Moeder** : “Ga er vooral mee door als het helpt!”

**Haaz** : “Ben ik van plan. Ik wou eigenlijk nu ook gaan.”

**Moeder** : “Neem wat mee voor onderweg!”

Kennelijk was het duidelijk hoe vaak hij weg was, dat had Haaz niet verwacht.

Het voelde voor hem niet alsof hij vaak ging wandelen.

Niet overdreven vaak in ieder geval.

Deze keer had hij dus een rugzak bij zich vol met dingen.

Hij had het aanbod eigenlijk afgewezen maar zijn moeder drong aan.

Na even op pad te zijn geweest had Haaz besloten om pauze te nemen in het park, rondlopen was een stuk vermoeiender met een zware tas.

Zelf had Haaz wel gemerkt dat het beter met hem ging, hij was een stuk minder gestrest de laatste paar dagen.

Helaas kon dit komen omdat hij nog geen repetitie had gehad na de vorige.

Die zat er wel weer aan te komen aan het eind van de week.

Daar wilde hij zich niet op focussen maar het knaagde best aan hem.

Om zichzelf af te leiden pakte de cheeta zijn telefoon en begon hij te scrollen.

Dit was helaas een slecht idee.

Het eerste wat Haaz zag was een bericht van Fibi, een paar minuten geleden gepost.

Kennelijk was ze uit met een paar meiden en had ze iemand ontmoet.

De bassist wou niet meteen conclusies trekken, maar al zou het wel iets zijn dan waren het nog steeds zijn zaken niet.

Fibi was niet van hem, ze mocht gaan en staan waar ze maar wilde.

Nog steeds voelde Haaz zich slecht, duidelijk jaloezie.

Ontvolgen of blokkeren was ook geen optie, dat zou gewoon kinderachtig zijn.

Daarbij zaten ze nog steeds in een band samen, en vrienden waren ze eigenlijk ook nog.

Wat hij echt nodig was op dit moment was advies, maar het vragen aan Walibi of Zenko maakte hem oncomfortabel.

Ze waren natuurlijk onzijdig, of op z’n minst nog steeds vriendelijk tegenover beide Fibi en Haaz.

Maar hun antwoorden zouden waarschijnlijk niet echt helpen, juist omdat ze zo vriendelijk waren.

Wat Haaz nou echt nodig had was iets bots.

Hulp om directe stappen te zetten voor zijn eigen belang.

Iets onbeschofts direct.

Haaz keek over de rand, deze keer was Squad er voor hem.

Hij speelde iets op zijn telefoon en had Haaz nog niet gezien, hij kon dus nog weg al twijfelde hij te veel.

Nee, dit was een goed idee.

Gewoon doorzetten.

**Haaz** : “Hey...”

**Squad** : “Nee.”

**Haaz** : “Ik was nog niet eens begonnen.”

**Squad** : “Boeit me niet, ik wil je hier niet hebben.”

**Haaz** : “Begrijpelijk.”

**Squad** : “Dus ga weg?”

**Haaz** : “1 vraag.”

**Squad** : “Wat?”

**Haaz** : “Denk je dat ik Fibi moet blokkeren?”

**Squad** : “Wacht, dat is grappig, klinkt alsof je om relatieadvies vraagt. Maar dat kan natuurlijk niet aangezien je aangegeven had dat ik daar ontzettend slecht in ben.”

**Haaz** : “Dit soort dingen vraag ik Walibi gewoon liever niet...”

**Squad** : “Snap ik, maar dat betekent niet dat het op magische wijze ineens mijn probleem moet zijn.”

**Haaz** : “Juist...”

**Squad** : “Jezus, BEST, kom hier.”

Haaz sprong over de rand heen en landde op één van de zitzakken.

De conversatie ging verrassend goed, hij legde Squad uit waarom hij niet wist wat hij moest doen en Squad luisterde soort van.

Het kwam er op neer dat Squad vond dat hij schijt moest hebben aan Fibi en haar gewoon moest blokkeren, ook al zou Haaz haar later nog zien.

Na een duwtje had hij het daadwerkelijk gedaan.

Het luchte best wel op.

**Haaz** : “Dus sinds wanneer kom je naar dit dak?”

**Squad** : “2 maanden ofzoiets.”

**Haaz** : “Ooit gepakt tijdens het spullen verplaatsen?”

**Squad** : “Nog niet, en dat wil ik graag zo houden.”

**Haaz** : “Ben je nog niet klaar?”

**Squad** : “Nee, ik wil nog een aantal dingen. Misschien een pooltafel, maar het zou wel even duren voor ik dat hele ding hier krijg.”

**Haaz** : “Dan zou je zeker worden gepakt.”

De cheeta pakte zijn tas en haalde er een blikje uit.

Daarna gooide hij het Squad z’n kant op die hem ving.

**Haaz** : “Ik denk dat ik maar richting huis ga.”

**Squad** : “Oké.”

**Haaz** : “Ik laat je wel weten hoe de repetitie ging.”

**Squad** : “Ik ben waarschijnlijk hier, dus.”

**Haaz** : “Dezelfde tijd als vandaag?”

**Squad** : “We zien wel.”

**Haaz** : “Is goed.”

Haaz liep door zijn straat, hij voelde zich aardig relaxed.

Wie had ooit gedacht dat een conversatie met Squad ook goed kon aflopen?

Sowieso beter dan de vorige in ieder geval.

Misschien moesten ze dit echt vaker doen?


	4. ♥ vrienden? ♥

Haaz liep de Psyke binnen met zijn gitaar op zijn rug.

Hij was een beetje vroeg dus hij liep eerst naar de bar voor een drankje.

**Fibi** : “Haaz?”

Een oncomfortabel gevoel vormde in zijn maag.

Hij draaide zich om en keek Fibi aan.

**Haaz** : “Hey..”

**Fibi** : “Alles oké?”

**Haaz** : “Absoluut, hoezo?”

**Fibi** : “Ik vroeg me eigenlijk af hoe het nu gaat tussen ons..”

**Haaz** : “Oh.”

**Fibi** : “Ik dacht dat het juist de goede kant op ging, heb ik iets verkeerd gedaan?”

Hoe moest Haaz hier nou op antwoorden?

Technisch gezien had Fibi niks misdaan en was het zijn eigen jaloezie.

Maar was dat antwoord echt beter?

Fibi’s gezicht zag er teleurgesteld uit.

Haaz voelde zich meteen schuldig, zij verdiende dit niet.

**Haaz** : “Luister, dit ligt aan 100% aan mij, maar je berichten maken me op het moment een beetje...”

**Fibi** : “Oh.. Juist...”

**Haaz** : “Het is alleen voor een paar dagen, sorry..”

**Fibi** : “Vast wel..”

De rest van de dag was een beetje ongemakkelijk, maar dat was te verwachten.

Fibi en Haaz hadden de rest van de band niet uitgelegd waar ze over gepraat hadden, dus zij waren in de war.

Waarschijnlijk zouden ze er later over moeten praten, ook al had Haaz daar op het moment helemaal geen behoefte aan.

Fibi en Zenko waren vertrokken, Walibi zat naast Haaz aan de bar.

Ze hadden het niet over de dag of Fibi dingen, ze probeerden een normale conversatie te hebben.

Een aardig saaie conversatie.

Hij keek er eigenlijk naar uit om de situatie met Squad te bespreken, en dat was verrassend.

**Haaz** : “Dus zij is op het moment verdrietig, denk ik?”

**Squad** : “Wauw! Nee toch? Niet te geloven.”

**Haaz** : “Niet grappig.”

**Squad** : “Luister, het boeit niet of ze verdrietig is.”

**Haaz** : "Maar...”

**Squad** : “Ben jij verdrietig?”

**Haaz** : “Nou nee.”

**Squad** : “Probleem opgelost, graag gedaan.”

**Haaz** : “Toch denk ik dat ik het anders had moeten aanpakken..”

**Squad** : “Waarom ben je alleen een egoïstisch klootzak wanneer het jou uitkomt?”

**Haaz** : “Pardon?”

**Squad** : “Wees er gewoon één het hele jaar door. Veel makkelijker voor iedereen, misschien nog grappig ook.”

**Haaz** : “Ik weet het niet hoor, over het algemeen zijn dat soort mensen kut om mee rond te hangen.”

Hij kreeg hier geen reactie op, niet meteen tenminste.

Een lege slushie beker vloog zijn kant op en raakte hem bijna in z'n gezicht.

**Haaz** : “Voel je je een beetje aangesproken?”

**Squad** : “Ik krijg die klootzak wel naar boven, wacht maar.”

**Haaz** : “Wil dat zeggen dat je wilt blijven rondhangen? Ik wist wel dat je gehecht aan me begon te raken.”

**Squad** : “Zie je, daar komt hij al.”

Haaz grinnikte zachtjes, dit deed hij steeds vaker.

De laatste tijd lachte hij maar nauwelijks, en al lachte hij wel was dat meestal bij Squad in de buurt.

Hij voelde gek genoeg meer als een vriend dan zijn band, dat kon toch niet goed zijn?

En nog belangrijker, waren ze echt vrienden nu?


	5. ♥ lichte gevoelens ♥

**Moeder** : “Walibi kwam gisteren nog langs.”

**Haaz** : “Oh? Waarom?”

Waarom kwam zijn moeder hier ineens bij tijdens het ontbijt?

En wat deed Walibi hier?

Niet dat het heel raar was ofzo, maar het was zo uit het niets.

**Moeder** : “Hij vroeg zich af of je thuis was, en dat was je niet.”

**Haaz** : “Oké, logish. Maar wat was er dan?”

**Moeder** : “Dat zei hij niet.”

**Haaz** : “Jezus...”

**Moeder** : “Je hoeft geen toon aan te slaan hoor.”

**Haaz** : “Dat was geen toon.”

**Moeder** : “Misschien moet je maar een tijdje thuis blijven, je wordt steeds brutaler.”

Huisarrest?

Haaz wist niet waarom maar het idee alleen al maakte hem nerveus.

Niet repeteren met de band, niet rondhangen met…

Wat?

Dat zou niet zo hoog bij zijn zorgen moeten staan, zo belangrijk waren zijn gesprekken met Squad niet.

Waarom voelde hij zich schuldig na die conclusie?

**Haaz** : “Ik denk niet dat dat nodig is...”

**Moeder** : “Wel normaal blijven doen dan.”

**Haaz** : “Ja.”

**Squad** : “Ja?! Is dat alles wat je zei?”

**Haaz** : “Het is niet grappig!”

**Squad** : “Heeft ze je luier daarvoor of erna verschoond?”

Daarna schoot Squad weer in de lach, hij was al een paar minuten bezig.

Dit was nou een perfecte reden waarom de kangoeroe kut was om mee te praten.

**Haaz** : “Als je nou even je bek houd ga ik verder!”

**Squad** : “Ik denk niet dat het verhaal nog beter kan worden.”

**Haaz** : “Dat is het doel ook niet.”

**Squad** : “Gaap.”

**Haaz** : “Ben je klaar?”

**Squad** : “Soort van.”

**Haaz** : “Goed genoeg.. Ze zei wel dat dit mijn laatste waarschuwing is.”

**Squad** : “Loop weg en wordt een zwerver.”

**Haaz** : “Kan ik dan op dit dak komen wonen?”

**Squad** : “Misschien maar dan haal ik wel alle spullen weg.”

**Haaz** : “Wat gul van je.”

**Squad** : “Hey, zijn het jouw spullen?”

**Haaz** : “Zijn het die van jou?”

**Squad** : “Dat vertel ik liever niet zonder advocaat.”

Nou moest Haaz zelf ook lachen, al was het maar een dom grapje.

Tenminste, hij hoopte dat het een grapje was.

**Haaz** : “Weet je hoe laat het is?”

**Squad** : “Rond 9.”

**Haaz** : “Oh, dan hoef ik nog niet naar huis.”

**Squad** : “Ik wel, waarschijnlijk.”

**Haaz** : “En dat boeit jou?”

**Squad** : “Heb nog dingen te doen.”

Hij stond op en rekte zich uit, met de overdreven geluiden en alles.

Haaz draaide zich om en keek hem aan, hier ging alles mis.

De zon was net aan het ondergaan, het laatste zonlicht raakte Squad recht in zijn gezicht.

Hij leek hier niet al te blij mee te zijn, aangezien hij geërgerd z’n ogen half dicht had.

Dat was misschien maar goed ook, anders was Haaz waarschijnlijk nog meer beïnvloed.

Hij had nog zo geprobeerd om alle kleine dingen niet op te merken de laatste tijd, maar hij kon er echt niet meer om heen.

Squad was niet lelijk.

Haaz had geen idee wanneer zijn brein dit begon door te geven, maar hij dacht er steeds vaker aan.

Het zonlicht maakte dat nu extra duidelijk, nogmaals goed dat hij zijn ogen niet kon zien.

Zo vaak was er geen oogcontact tussen hen, maar het zou de cheeta niks verbazen als dat hem ook een ander gevoel zou geven.

Dat een ‘’vriendschap’’ met Squad zoveel dingen kon veranderen..

**Squad** : “Klote licht.”

**Haaz** : “Wat?”

**Squad** : “Kan de zon niet even opflikkeren? Krijg er hoofdpijn van.”

Zijn ogen gingen een stukje open, helaas voor Haaz.

Hij had inderdaad gelijk, dit deed hem wat.

Squad had best donkere ogen, maar ze leken een stuk lichter nu.

Zelfs een beetje warmer, maar dat kwam sowieso door de zon.

**Haaz** : “Hey Squad?”

Squad keek zijn kant op, Haaz vergat spontaan wat hij wou zeggen.

**Haaz** : “Nee, laat maar...”

Hij lag op zijn bed, een kussen dicht tegen zijn borst gedrukt.

De hele situatie zat hem echt niet lekker, wat was er nou gebeurd?

Hoe kan een avond nou alles zo veranderen, zo erg was het eerst niet.

Maar het was er al wel, dat ontkende hij niet.

Waarom niet?

En sinds wanneer was het er dan?

Haaz zuchtte diep en stond op, hij wou even naar beneden.

Zijn moeder was nog op en zat in de keuken.

**Moeder** : “Slaap jij nog niet?”

**Haaz** : “Nee, zit me iets dwars.”

**Moeder** : “Wat is er dan?”

**Haaz** : “De laatste paar dagen praat ik met iemand..”

**Moeder** : “En?”

**Haaz** : “We waren eerst geen vrienden, maar nu soort van wel?”

**Moeder** : “Is daar iets mis mee?”

**Haaz** : “Nee, maar het is nu anders?”

**Moeder** : “Op wat voor manier?”

**Haaz** : “Nou de zon ging vandaag dus onder...”

**Moeder** : “Dat gebeurt dagelijks schat.”

**Haaz** : “Maar het licht viel gewoon zo.. Ik kreeg er een raar gevoel van?”

**Moeder** : “Alsin vlinders?”

**Haaz** : “Wat? Nee!”

**Moeder** : “Er zou niks mis mee zijn hoor.”

**Haaz** : “Maar het is een...”

**Moeder** : “Misschien zou het helpen met het vergeten van Fibi?”

**Haaz** : “Mam we hebben het over een jongen!”

Er viel even een stilte, hier had zijn moeder niet aan gedacht.

Het duurde even voordat ze verder ging.

**Moeder** : “Dat betekend niet gelijk dat het geen optie is.”

**Haaz** : “Ik val niet op jongens.”

**Moeder** : “Weet je het zeker?”

**Haaz** : “Het is trouwens ook niet toegestaan dus wat boeit het?”

**Moeder** : “Je vermijdt mijn vraag.”

**Haaz** : “Omdat het een rare vraag is.”

**Moeder** : “Juist...”


End file.
